


Le mur

by Mindow



Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Français, Français | French, Miracle Queen, Reveal
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow
Summary: “Oh non non non non non! C’est la cata!” s’écria-t-elle.Kagami s’approcha d’elle et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.“Je garderais ton secret, c’est promit.”Heureusement pour Marinette, Kagami n’était pas du genre à aimer poser des questions rhétoriques. Elle avait toutes les réponses sous les yeux et ça lui suffisait. Évidemment la découverte de l’identité de la coccinelle amenait son lot de zones d’ombre, mais elle savait que dans l’état où elle était pour l’instant son interlocutrice ne pourrait pas lui apporter de réponses satisfaisantes.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130780
Kudos: 4





	Le mur

**Author's Note:**

> Salut, salut!
> 
> Voici donc le troisième OS de ma "semaine reveals"!
> 
> De base il devait être bien plus long (avec du marigami), mais je n'avais comme qui dirait pas la force d'écrire 2000 mots de plus ce soir :/ (surtout que j'ai été distraite par un débat sur l'utilitarisme sur un certain serveur Discord *tousse*)
> 
> Du coup je l'ai coupé là, et vous aurez la suite... un jour.
> 
> Maintenant que c'est dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Un mur, c’était tout ce qui les séparait à cet instant.  
En vérité, ce n’était même pas un mur mais une cheminée.  
C’était ridicule et terriblement insignifiant. Alors, il n’y avait rien de surprenant à ce qu’une d’entre elles finisse par outrepasser involontairement cette barrière.  
Quand Kagami voulut se saisir de la boîte qui contenait son miraculous elle glissa et faillit tomber du toit où elle et Ladybug étaient perchées. L’héroïne coccinelle voulut la rattraper, ce qu’elle fit avec succès. Mais malheureusement, la jeune escrimeuse avait ouvert ses yeux en se sentant chuter.  
Ses yeux qui étaient maintenant fixés sur le visage dénué de tout masque rouge de Marinette.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. De toute façon, tout ce qu’elle réussirait à faire se serait bredouiller quelque chose d’incompréhensible et à l’inverse de son interlocutrice, elle n’avait pas l’habitude de se laisser bégayer.  
“Merci.” fit-elle simplement.  
Chose que personne, si ce n’est peut-être sa mère, n’avait pu se vanter d’avoir déjà vue avant ce moment ; Kagami baissa les yeux. Ce fut comme un signal pour Marinette qui, lâchant la main qu’elle tenait toujours, sursauta vivement. Puis elle se recoquilla et cacha son visage avec ses mains, comme si ça pouvait annuler ce qu’il s’était passé.  
“Oh non non non non non! C’est la cata!” s’écria-t-elle.  
Kagami s’approcha d’elle et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule.  
“Je garderais ton secret, c’est promit.”  
Heureusement pour Marinette, Kagami n’était pas du genre à aimer poser des questions rhétoriques. Elle avait toutes les réponses sous les yeux et ça lui suffisait. Évidemment la découverte de l’identité de la coccinelle amenait son lot de zones d’ombre, mais elle savait que dans l’état où elle était pour l’instant son interlocutrice ne pourrait pas lui apporter de réponses satisfaisantes.  
Après ce qui parut être un instant d’hésitation, Marinette releva finalement la tête pour fixer Kagami.  
“Tu n’étais pas supposée découvrir mon identité!” elle se tut pendant un instant, puis reprit d’une voix faible. “Qu’est-ce que je vais faire maintenant?”  
Sans lui répondre tout de suite, l’escrimeuse ramassa la boîte qui traînait toujours au sol et qui n’avait - heureusement - pas été emportée dans sa chute.  
“Me laisser prendre mon miraculous et partir avec moi combattre l’akumatisé qui saccage Paris. Après, si tu le souhaites, on pourra discuter. Mais là, Chat noir t’attend sûrement.”  
Marinette appréciait le sang froid dont faisait preuve Kagami. Ça lui donnait presque l’impression de ne pas avoir fait la plus grosse bourde de toute sa vie. Alors elle l’écouta et se transforma, faisant signe à son interlocutrice de faire de même. Plus tard elle devrait sans doute avoir une grande discussion avec elle, ce serait inévitable. Mais pour l’instant ils avaient une ville à sauver, comme elle l’avait si bien fait remarquer.

*******

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des trois héros en voyant que le double akumatisé qui semblait si décidé à ravager Paris quelques secondes plus tôt s’était purifié de lui même, ne laissant qu’un monsieur et une madame Bourgeois plus que confus.  
“Euh… je rêve ou Mangemaour s’est désakumatisé tout seul?” s’étonna Chat noir.  
Ladybug posa un regard perplexe sur le couple de célébrités avant de répondre.  
“Je ne sais pas pourquoi Papillon a fait ça. Il faut que j’aille voir maître Fu!”  
Puis elle lança son lucky charm dans les airs, provoquant l’envol de milliers de coccinelles magiques qui réparèrent la ville et firent réapparaître les gens qui avaient eut le malheur d’être avalés par l’akumatisé.  
elle allait s’envoler avec son yoyo, mais Ryuko la rattrapa.  
“Ladybug, tu as oublié de me reprendre mon miraculous.”  
L’héroïne coccinelle allait répondre que comme elle connaissait son identité maintenant ells n’étaient plus à ça près, mais la jeune escrimeuse souffla trop faiblement pour que Chat noir entende :  
“Je viens avec toi. Cette histoire ne sent pas bon et s’il est arrivé quelque chose de grave on ne sera pas trop de deux.”  
Ladybug allait refuser, ne voulant pas mettre inutilement Kagami en danger, mais cette dernière coupa court à ses pensées en disant :  
“Si tu refuses, je te suivrai. Transformée en vent je vais plus vite que toi.”  
La coccinelle fut étonnée de l’énergie que mettait son interlocutrice à la convaincre d’accepter qu’elle vienne avec elle. Pourquoi n’était-elle pas pressée de retrouver Adrien?  
Sans répondre Ladybug partit en direction du kiosque de maître Fu, sans toutefois tenter de semer Kagami. Après tout, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce serait impossible. Elle s’arrêta à proximité de leur but pour se détransformer et fit signe à Kagami de faire de même. Puis elle se précipita en direction de la petite cabane, pour la trouver vide. Elle essaya d’appeler celui qui devait s’y trouver, mais tomba sur sa messagerie. C’était mauvais signe.  
“Ne t’en fais pas Marinette!” fit Tikki en sortant de son sac. “Maître Fu a beaucoup de sagesse. S’il lui est arrivé quelque chose, il aurait su quoi faire.”  
Kagami ne nota pas l’apparition de la petite créature rose flottante. Il s’agissait très certainement d’un kwami. Encore une fois, le faire aurait été poser une question inutile qui n’aurait fait que troubler d’avantage son amie. À la place, elle fit la même chose qu’elle avait fait sur le toit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle posa sa main sur l’épaule de Marinette afin de la réconforter.  
“Je ne sais pas qui est ce maître Fu, mais je suis sûre qu’on va le retrouver. Ne t’en fais pas.”  
C’était difficile à juger sans savoir qui elles devaient retrouver, mais elle savait que si elles voulaient avoir au moins une chance d’y parvenir il fallait d’abord calmer Marinette. Cette fille était un génie de ce qu’elle avait pu voir autant en Ladybug qu’en civile, mais ses émotions l’empêchaient souvent de raisonner.  
À peine ses paroles étaient sorties de sa bouche que Marinette se colla à elle pour pleurer, ce qui la surprit. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude des contactes sociaux. Néanmoins, elle tenta de la réconforter comme elle le pouvait. Ou plutôt elle s’apprêtait à le faire, car un nuage de guêpes vint mettre un terme prématuré à leur échange. Sans réfléchir, Kagami se plaça devant son amie pour la protéger.  
L’alter ego de LAdybug se précipita donc pour s’enfuir et se transforma en cours de route, à la recherche d’un cours d’eau pour s’abriter des guêpes.  
Elle devait vaincre l’akumatisé pour sauver Kagami.  
Et elle avait toutes les raisons de penser qu’elle y arriverait, puisqu’elle n’était pas au courant d’un détail pourtant capital.  
Chat noir n’avait eut personne pour le protéger, lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaaaa!
> 
> Alors? Vous avez aimé? :3
> 
> Je rappelle que pour l'instant on est à 3 reveals Dupain-Cheng pour 1 reveal Agreste.
> 
> Spoil : dans le prochain OS le compte va s'équilibrer.
> 
> Comment est-ce possible?
> 
> Vous verrez bien.


End file.
